Cats and Ravens
by ANGEL baby-chan
Summary: Ciel getting nightmares and Sebastian helping him to overcome it. SebastianXOc CielXSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

"Darn! It's the same dream again!" Ciel cursed. He twisted and turned in his bed. Sebastian was about to come in then he stopped. Something was not right. His master has been like this for 5 days. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door. "Come in" Ciel answered.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Um…err…yes I'm fine". Sebastian was just curious, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Sebastian smirked, "Have you been having nightmares?"

Ciel's eyes were now filled with tears which made Sebastian uncomfortable.

"Well, it has been for 5 nights I have been having the same nightmare. I saw a dark corridor and I saw a woman at the end of the corridor. She was smiling and I went close to her and she tried to touch me. But every time something happened and she vanished. I looked at the ground and there were dead bodies everywhere including mother and father."

Sebastian understood.

"Master, you have been possessed by a powerful demon. It will stay with you and you will see nightmares until you kill the demon"

"But how will you find it?"

"You will not find it, it will find you. Basically it means that a demon is hunting you down"

Ciel was too shocked even to speak. His life was so tragic. Human or demons and even angels were always trying to kill him.

Sebastian was also bothered. He knew that the new demon was more powerful than him.

"So anyway master, tomorrow is your birthday. Lady Elizabeth will come to visit you." Sebastian's face suddenly grew serious "Be care full master , you cannot trust anyone, not even the servants"

Sebastian served him tea and started to prepare for his master's bath.

**Was that good or was it bad? Good or bad, review and keep giving me advice. Bye-nee ^ _ ^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I managed to upload the second chapter. Our computer is bad and we can't start up the computer unless you're extremely lucky! Let's Start! ^ _ ^**

The doorbell rang and Sebastian opened it. It was, of course, Lady Elizabeth.

" Ciel ! I missed you so much!"

Ciel was in his study and groaned when he heard the shrill voice of his fiancée. He went downstairs and tried hard to smile, "I'm here Eli…Lizzie. Why did you come here?"

Lizzie frowned and said, "You never remember, do you? It's your birthday!"

Ciel knew that it was his birthday but he was trying to act normal. After all, Ciel never remembered his birthday and Lizzie would think that there was something wrong if he remembered it!

"Oh! So it is." Lizzie thought for a moment and she smiled, "I brought you a gift. It's not much but I think that you would love it."

She went outside to her carriage and took something out.

"Here my dear Ciel. It's a kitten!"

Ciel almost cried. To think that Lizzie thought that he loves kittens! He looked at it. It was kind of cute-blue eyes and pure white fur and pink paws. He glanced at Sebastian. He saw that Sebastian was overjoyed, just as he thought.

After a dress up party and dinner, Lizzie went home.

Sebastian felt that something was wrong but he did not say anything. He didn't want to trouble his master anymore. He knew that the kitten was a demon and he was trying to let it reveal its human form.

After he put his master to sleep, he took the cat to his room and spoke to it.

"You are a demon, right? Can you please turn into your human form?"

A mist of white feathers appeared and the cat turned into a girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked like an angel but she was a demon.

"Hello Mr. Sebastian."

"Oh! You know me? I'm sorry but I have never heard of you. Can you please introduce yourself?"

The girl smiled sweetly and replied, "A demon can alter its human form. You know me Sebastian Michaelis. Don't you remember Hazel Fascinare?"

Sebastian was surprised. Hazel Fascinare was a human girl he had signed a contract with 6 years ago. How could she have turned into a demon?

"Hazel? How did you turn into a demon?"

"Well, it is simple. I met Lucifer in hell and I asked him if I could turn into a demon but he replied no but I begged and begged and he finally gave in but with one catch. I will be demon for only 3 years and this is the last year. At the end I will return to hell as a normal human being. I have only 26 days now so I thought that I should visit you, the demon I have always loved." Hazel's eyes were filled with tears.

Sebastian felt slightly sorry for her, "Why don't you ask Lucifer to give you more days or make you a demon forever?"

"He said that if I want to be a demon, I need to do something that would please him, like destroying something or doing something extremely bad or finding a contractor. I tried to find a contractor but Christianity is popular so it's hard to find Satanists these days"

Sebastian started to smile. It was good to have a 'friend' with him

"You're right but you shouldn't tell Ciel about our little reunion because he is an annoying little brat and make sure you are a kitten when you are with him. Anyway, how did you spend your last 2 years?"

"Yes. I know." Fascinare grinned "I can't help laughing at the look on his face when he saw me!"

Those were the happiest moments of Sebastian Michaelis and Hazel Fascinare's life. To think that the two of them would be reunited after several years but both Sebastian and Fascinare have others plans on their minds.

**The 3th chapter is now finally uploaded. I know I upload it slowly but with a 5 year old brother who hogs the computer and wouldn't get off, life is hard!**

Sebastian's plans were to deceive Hazel and control her while Hazel's plans were to deceive Sebastian and steal Ciel. Even if Hazel had loved Sebastian when she was human, she doesn't love him anymore as she is now a cruel demon. Even if Sebastian had been controlled by Hazel before, he will control her now.

"Anyway Hazel, You can sleep in my room and if Ciel finds out you are a demon you can sleep in other rooms."

Hazel smirked , "Can't we share a bed Sebastian?"

"Absolutely not"

"Aw…why not?"

"Because I am not interested in it at all"


End file.
